Rachel Becomes A Badass
by rainbowlover196752
Summary: In which Rechel is tired of everybody's crap, and stands up for herself, she also makes friends along the way! Badass!Rachel
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry. Some people call me annoying, selfish, and interruptive, and I am. But I'm only like that, because I'm always ignored at my house when my dads are home, yes you heard right I have not one, but two dads. You may be thinking, wow your lucky, but I'm not, because I may have two dads, but I never knew who my mom was, so when I hit puberty I didn't know what to do, i felt so alone, expecially when my dads went away on business trips. Anyways, I was bullied every day since the first day of highschool, when I set foot in the school building. i could usually handle it, until one day, and I'm going to tell you about it:  
It started out like all the other days, I got slushied pushed into the lockers and my stuff pushed to the ground, scattered everywhere. My only friend, Brittany Susan Pierce, came to help me get cleaned up, for the heart of her, I hope she doesn't turn out like all those other sweet innocent girls, i don't want anybody to take advantage of her. I was brought out of my thoughts by Santana Lopez slapping me. I'm used to it, she does it every day. But what was unuasual was that Brittany wasn't anywhere to be seen, anymore. Why would she abandon me, I thought we we're friends?! Maybe she went to get me a change of clothes?! wait santana is talking to me.

"Look at me when I'm taking to you Stubbles, I am not going to let you daydream while I'm talking. Got it Treasure Trails?!", Santana asked.

" Yeah, no. You listen to me I have taken all of your crap since the begining of the freshman year, and I'm done, okay, so why don't you take your fake boobs, and leave before I cut you with scicorrs in my backpack.", I replied.

Santana scoffs, "Yeah right, I'd like to see yout try!"

"Okay," I replied. I pulled my backpack off the floor, and I grab my scicorrs out of my backpack, open them, and try to swipe at her. She turns, and I only reach her ar, and leave a long cut.

"Your crazy Berry. i like it, lets be friends!" Replied Santana.

" Sure, but we should get your arm checked out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Santana's Point Of View:**

"Fine we can go get my arm taken care of, as long as I don't look like a wimp.", I replied.

"You wont look like a wimp, I promise."

"If you say so..."

"Now your sounding like a wimp, come on Satan, don't go weak when I get tough."

"I'm not-", I replied before I got interrupted by Brittany coming over.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?!"

"NOTHING!" me and Rachel reply at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe her a soda, Santana!" Brittany said.

"Britt, she's supposed to say it!", I reply.

"Jinx you owe me a soda, Santana!", Rachel replies, oh yeah i forgot she was still here.

"Okay, I'll get you a soda, just take me to the nurse's office like we were supposed to in the first place. By the way, am I supposed to be losing feeling in my arm? Is that normal?!"

"**OH MY GOD! **That's not supposed to happen, okay let's take her to the nurse's office Brittany!"

"Wait! Why are we taking her to the nurse's office?'

"I cut her arm with my siccors, anymore quetions?!"

"Yes, one more, why didn't she feel her arm hurting while we were talikng to her?'

"I had a distraction, now can we please hurry up, I'm starting to feel light headed." At that moment Santana fainted, and hit her head on the floor.

"OH MY GOD SANTANA! HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

_Well I'm tired, so goodnight, I'll right more tommorow!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rachel's point of view:**

_I'm so confused, I didn't cut her that far in, did I?!_

"SANTANA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! JUST WAKE UP ALREADY BITCH! NOW!", I keep repeating to myself while slapping her.

"RACHEL! RACHEL! STOP, I ALREADY CALLED THE AMBULANCE, JUST STOP HITTING SANTANA!" Brittany said, trying to pull me off, which she did, thank god I was about to punch the life back into Santana!

"I'm so sorry Brittany, its all my fault! I shouldn't have done that!", I said sobbing into her shirt.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it, you just were mad still."

"That's the thing, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on her, she didn't deserve it."

"Your right, she didn't, but at the same time, she did!", Brittany responded right when the ambulance came, ending our conversation.

I was left alone in the hallway, after the bell rang. I kept on thinking of what Brittany said.

**well, I'm done. I don't know what else to do, but the next chapter is in the choir room with her standing up to Quinn. I'm also making a facebook: faberry, pezberry, or faberritana. which me luck, R&R, and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rachel's Point Of View:**

_Hi, as you know, I'm turning into what Santana and Noah dubbed themselves as_ 'badass',_ well you should also know some more background information about me. I have taken karate, tai kwon doe, and jui jitsu, since I was 4 years old, and I'm a black belt in all of those, I've also taken gymnastics, and cheerleading since I was 5 years old, and to be honest I like I, and since I'm being honest here, you should know that I don't give a crap about being on/going to Broadway, I only had that fake image, so I could be in the Glee Club! The only reason people think I like Broadway and show tunes, is because I accidentally left the house with my aunt's iPod, and she loves show tunes, so of course that was the only music on there, and I was really bore, and desperate, so I looked down for a couple of seconds while walking to class, and i wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I bumped into Noah, and he saw what music I was listening to, and he called me a freak, and that's how I got my first ever slushy facial. I tried to tell him it was my aunt's iPod, but he wouldn't listen to me, in all honesty, I love rock and roll, and rap song, I don't like Barbara Streisand and my middle name isn't Barbara, my name is Rachel Marie Corcoran-Berry, and I'm going to change this school for the good, or at least die trying!_

_Please take your time to review, no pressure I will read all review and either PM you, or respond in the comments, thank you!-rainbowlover196752_


End file.
